An Intimate Encounter
by haruchaaanx
Summary: Noiz visits Koujaku's mothers grave, deciding to ask a special question. Little does he know that Koujaku is meters away listening in... (Written by my friend and I)


Noiz sat down in front of Koujaku's mothers grave, unsure of what he wanted to say. He'd been meaning to visit this place ever since he started dating Koujaku, but now he was here it felt as if he forgot the reason as to why he came. "Your son is an amazing man.." He started with, cringing at himself for saying these words - but they were the truth, and this was his mother, so he had to say them. "I care for him dearly... I really do... And I came here today to talk to you, so you can get to know the kind of man your son is dating..." Noiz paused for a moment, Koujaku's face flashing into his mind.

Koujaku watched, beyond where the sakura trees above him held hands. He was confused to say the least - why was Noiz doing this? It made his mind wander. Why did Noiz feel the need to talk to his mother's grave, like he himself did on so many occasions? The tall, kimono clad man shook these questions away and continued to watch.

"How are your days here? I presume you spend them sat underneath the Sakura trees - that would be how i imagine you to spend your days anyway... I imagine that you're a lot like Koujaku in that sense. He misses you a lot... I wish I could have met you though, from what I've heard youre an amazing woman..." Noiz sighed, unsure of what to say as he didn't want to anger the woman in her peace. "I'm sorry for rambling... I guess the main reason I am here is to ask you something..." He looked down at his smart black shoes - he'd worn his suit for the occasion, but that did nothing but worsen his nerves.

A-ask what? What is Noiz going to ask? Koujaku panicked. He wanted to know why his boyfriend was doing something that himself and his mother often shared. Something so... intimate. He hoped Noiz wasn't forcing himself for his benefit. Going as far as wearing a suit and sneaking out here? Koujaku once again concentrated on Noiz and silently let him continue.

"I... I'm not sure how to say this..." Noiz bowed his head, suddenly nervous. "I would like your permission to spend the rest of my life with your son." Noiz felt a sensation of worry in the back of his neck. He didn't want to come across as pushy. "I mean.. I understand if you wouldn't agree to it, but I really would like you to. I spend every waking moment thinking of your son, and I'll do anything to make him happy. I'll protect him at all costs and I'll treat him well. Please consider my request..." There, he'd said it. He felt so nervous. He knew he wasn't going to get a response from the grave, but it was something he wanted to do - he wanted to prove to Koujaku's mother that he cared and was as prim and proper as can be. He wanted to prove himself and make himself presentable to the mother of the man he loved, even if she wasn't alive to respond.

Instead, a different voice responded than what was almost expected. "N-noiz!" sounded in harmony with the rustle of branches, but the harsh colours of Koujaku's kimono contrasted with the serene colours of nature. "Noiz..." he repeated again while making himself seen to the younger, blond man.

Noiz's entire body froze as he heard his name. Shit, he thought. He didn't want Koujaku to know, but he guessed he should've known otherwise - Koujaku had a way of finding everything out. "Koujaku.." He mumbled as he looked down at the ground, unable to meet his lovers eyes.

"Noiz..." Koujaku walked closer and gently placed his hand on Noiz's cheek, bringing his small, angled face to meet his own. Tears pricked in his eyes, though he made every effort to stifle them and hide his sign of weakness from Noiz. "Thank you..." he whispered, gazing lovingly into the shorter man's eyes.

Noiz stared at Koujaku, looking as deeply into his eyes as he could. "Y-you heard?" He muttered, before realising now wasnt the time for him to be flustered. He pulled Koujaku into him, hugging him tightly. He didn't want to ever let go...

"Yes, I did. And I am sorry for the invision of privacy. But now I know for definite my mother would have loved you and thought you were a great man. And it confirmed... that I am most deeply, unmistakeably in love with you." Koujaku pulled away from the hug and smiled to Noiz, with large tears cascading from his eyes like a waterfall. The long haired man pulled Noiz into a never ending kiss, however all embarassment had dissipated and floated gracefully away; much like the cherry blossom petals. The two men stood there in front of a worn gravestone in a warm embrace, staying there for what seemed like an eternity. They intertwined their bodies like the ivy on the worn out buildings , their hair blowing in the wind similar to the flowers held by the gravestone behind them.

"Koujaku..." Noiz couldn't find the words to describe how he felt at that moment, but all he knew was that it now came as a great relief to him that Koujaku had heard him. He looked up at the man he loved and wiped away his tears. "Please don't cry... I don't know how to deal with people who cry.." Seeing Koujaku's tears somewhat hurt Noiz, even though he knew the tears were good tears and not tears out of anger or frustration. "I love you, Koujaku... I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you..." After saying this, Noiz blushed and looked away, noticing the peony bushes surrounding Koujaku's mothers grave. The peonies were identical to the ones on Koujaku's back - which made him question many things, things he decided would be better off left until a later date. For now though, all that mattered was being here, in the place that Koujaku kept the closest to his heart, in the most emotional and intimate place he had ever seen. He wanted Koujaku to be in his arms like this forever, no matter what...


End file.
